


stay warm

by strawberrykenta



Category: JBJ (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Roommates, Sharing a Bed, its v short im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrykenta/pseuds/strawberrykenta
Summary: the heater breaks in jbj's dorm, so the pairs of roommates have to find a way to stay warm in the winter





	stay warm

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first fic! hope you enjoy
> 
> this is set in winter early this year/late last year when they were preparing for my flower and it can be read as either platonic or romantic, kenggyun kinda leans more to more romantic tho i guess
> 
> if you're still not reading yongguk, he's only in the last part so if you don't want to read it you can just skip it. i did write this maybe a week before it happened, but i never got around to posting it.

Donghan woke up suddenly, shivering. His room was freezing. He reached for his phone that was resting on the dresser to check the time, but as soon as he touched it, he hissed at how cold it was and threw his hand back. _2:36am._

“Hyung.” Donghan whispered “Taehyun hyung.”

Taehyun was still fast asleep, so Donghan got up and walked over to the leader’s bed and tapped his shoulder lightly to gently ease him out of his sleep.

“Hyung.” He repeated, softly.

“Hmm?”

“It’s so cold.”

“Donghan, its winter.”

Donghan rolled his eyes. “Why isn’t the heater on?”

Taehyun sat up straighter at this, confused. “It should be. It was on earlier.” He threw back his sheets and stood up to go and investigate. After a few moments, Donghan followed Taehyun out of the room.

“It seems to be broken and I’m not sure how to fix it right now.” Taehyun told Donghan when he appeared at his side.

“Why is it so cold?” A deep voice called out softly from down the hallway. Apparently, the heater problem had woken up Hyunbin too. Taehyun and Donghan walked back into the living room to be greeted by not only a bundled up Hyunbin and his duvet but also Kenta and Sanggyun, who were loosely clinging to each other.

“The heater seems to have broken. There isn’t anything we can really do about it at this hour. We will have to call someone to fix it in the morning.” Taehyun said to the members present. Knowing there wasn’t anything they could do, and seeing how tired they all were from preparing for their comeback, the members started to head back to their respective rooms, saying their goodnights.

When Taehyun and Donghan walked back into their room they both headed for their respective beds. Donghan was just about to get back into his when he heard a soft call.

“Donghannie,” Taehyun said, barely audibly, but just loud enough for Donghan to hear, and motioned him over to him. Taehyun climbed into his bed and Donghan followed, hoping he got the right idea. Taehyun had his back to Donghan, as he liked to sleep on his side facing the wall. Donghan laid right up against Taehyun, wrapping his arm around his waist, gently pulling Taehyun closer to him. Donghan liked the warm feeling of the smaller body against his own. And Taehyun's hair smelt nice. Freshly washed after a long day of practice. 

“Sleep now, baby.” Taehyun said softly. And they both fell swiftly asleep ahead of a long day of preparations.

When Kenta and Sanggyun walked back into their room, they both walked back over to Sanggyun’s bed, as they had already been sleeping there before they were awoken by the cold (and the noise).

They had decided, when it was starting to get cold, that they would share one bed ‘to help prevent global warming’ and that ‘body heat was more efficient than a heater’, but neither of them actually realised how reliant they were on the heater due to neither of them actually sleeping with a lot of clothes on. Sanggyun insisted this was because he gets really hot in bed and Kenta didn’t mind because it meant saving the environment (okay _and because Sanggyun has the best body he’s ever seen!_ ).

They crawled in and snuggled up together, with Sanggyun’s arm around Kenta.

Seeing as they were both half awake, Sanggyun started to lazily kiss to corner of Kenta’s lips, to which Kenta responded to but making a positive noise and gently kissing back.

They both continued for a little while longer until they both grew too tired and drifted off to sleep, Kenta’s head resting on Sanggyun’s bare chest.

In the morning they would wake up to pile of tangled limbs and Kenta practically on top of Sanggyun.

Unsurprisingly, the cold hadn’t woken Yongguk, who was sleeping on his side curled around an equally asleep Tolbi, who, Hyunbin thought, was taking up more space on a bed than a cat should need.

Now, Hyunbin isn’t a small guy, but cold, exhausted Hyunbin thought that somehow he could fit into the remaining space on Yongguk’s bed (which wasn’t much, really). He also thought that he could do it without waking either the cat or his friend.

As soon as Hyunbin tried to lift up the duvet cover, Tolbi moved away causing Yongguk to stir. He continued to lift up the cover and started getting into the bed when he saw Yongguk move back slightly to accommodate for the addition of his large frame.

When Hyunbin was finally settled and ready to fall asleep he heard Yongguk whisper,

“You could have just asked,” leaving Hyunbin momentarily frozen, until Tolbi came back over and snuggled in between the two men. Hyunbin just replied with,

“Goodnight hyung,” lightly chuckling to himself.

The two fell asleep like that, curled around the cat.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> my twt is @dreamiyoui


End file.
